A new light in Remnant
by Cronus Prime
Summary: If there's one thing I've learned from Cayde-6. Don't screw with Vex tech. Simple, yet said tech had me jump ship from one universe to another. In Remnant and target on my back from both parties with good and bad intentions, and a darkness of a different kind to fight all together? Just another day at the office for me and my Ghost.
1. Not in the Sol system anymore

**Hey there Guardians! And welcome to "A new Light in Remnant". A RWBY/Destiny 2 crossover!**

 **Now I did state that I was doing a Project like this and this is now in the testing stage to see where this will go.**

 **Now I've played both Destiny and Destiny 2, so I am a veteran player. However I have only done the Vault of Glass Raid int he first game. So yea call me a pleb I really don't care in all honesty. Anyway since I've gotten quite the collection of Exotic gear in the first game there will be Exotics and maybe Legendary weapons from Destiny 1 that will make an appearance in the story.**

 **But there is something I want to get off my chest. Where da the Warlocks at? Cause mainly I've seen a lot of crossovers in this section with mainly Hunters and Titans. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I completely have the utmost respect for the other two classes but it's a little shame that solo Warlocks aren't really that common here. From my perspective anyway.**

 **Ok I think I've rambled on long enough. I will give an equipment sneak peak of what gear I'm using at the end of the chapter.**

 **Without further a due, enjoy!**

* * *

A New Light in Remnant

DESTINY 2/RWBY Crossover

" _My existence is quite a tale that would have the Cryptarcs wanting to meet me. But I have to be realistic, I can't tell them who I really am otherwise things would've gotten out of control. Having a secret bigger than anything the Vanguard could imagine has major consequences, and that ain't a risk I'm willing to take. But I knew it couldn't be kept for long, but when Dominus Ghaul and the Red Legion attacked the last city we were better prepared, but we couldn't stop him from stealing the light and taking our home. We didn't need to…because in the end, we took our home back and are now on the brink of a new Golden age. And I have been asked to lead us there"._

 _-Entry 2-1 from Warlock Connor's journal._

* * *

Being a Guardian is something I never thought I'd be in my entire life. But hey I'm not complaining fighting the enemies of Humanity with mystical energy at my fingertips it's something that I'd never trade for anything. Though that doesn't mean I'm invincible. I learned that from facing Gaul and awaking the Traveller.

Oh where are my manners?

The name is Connor, and I'm a Warlock class Guardian, a protector of humanity and a wielder of the Travellers light. And as I said, I've been transported to the Destiny universe and I'm being truthful. I crushed Dominus Ghaul and Awoke the Traveller. And it's not just that, I killed Crota Prince of the Hive, brought down Skolas the Kell of Kells, Knocked the god Oryx the Taken King off his thrown, put an end to the Siva crysis and became an Iron Lord alongside Lord Saladin. So I guess I can say, as the main Phrase of the Destiny games.

I have become Legend.

Who would've thought huh?

Right now we had gotten an assignment from the Vanguard and were currently in orbit ready to go but going over the mission again before we took off.

"You sure this is accurate buddy?" I asked looking at my Ghost for the second time today. **"Like I said before. The information that Cayde gave us is solid. He said so himself him being the Vanguard Hunter and all, then again I'm known to be wrong before".** My little construct replied as the back of his chassis spun a full rotation. "You do realise that this is from Cayde of all people. And he tends to be either a smartass, an egotistical prick and the definition of sarcasm". I stated while listing off the reasons with my fingers.

" **Like we don't know that already Connor and he made sure this is solid. The Vex back on Nessus have been increasing their numbers which has gotten the Vanguard's attention lately. It's too big for a Spire construction".** He explained. "Which is why they sent us. Well, just another day at the office huh Glyph?" I smiled. **"Couldn't be any more correct partner".** He replied.

I then typed in the co-ordinates to Nessus and pushed the control sticks of my ship and activated the Warp Drive, next stop…Nessus.

* * *

When we set down on the planet we were currently heading towards the location of the increased Vex activity. The location lead to where we found Cayde in the Vex loop we found him in, I blinked down to another floating rock and then finally on the ledge where there were several Vex were just in a state in which Glyph and I dubbed 'Standby mode'. I mean they can pose as statues pretty damn well.

Oh and by several I mean a whole bunch of Minotaur's, Hydras and with some Goblins and Hobgoblins as well.

"Well…this is quite the find". I said pulling my khvostov 7g-0x from my back and cocking it. Glyph came into view and we both looked at all the constructs around the area. **"That's a lot of Vex".** My ghost said quietly as we walked passed the various constructs with no effort at all. "They don't seem to attack us…yet I mean but they would've done so by now. What gives?" I asked aloud. We kept walking until we saw what looked like the teleporter Cayde used in the Red War, I walked up to it and made sure not to touch it but it disappeared and a nearby warp gate appeared to our right. We then heard a sound from behind us and all the Vex Constructs came online and turned in our direction.

" **Wanna tempt fate some more?"** Glyph asked me as I looked at him. "Uh no thanks, I'm. I'm god". I replied awkwardly as my Ghost then disappeared in my pack and I opened fire on the nearby Vex that walked in our direction. But due to the Minotaurs and Hydras being at the front I couldn't hold them back and hold my ground. I blinked into the air and tossed a Nova Bomb and destroyed the Vex in the front row but more were coming and the field the Nova Bomb created wouldn't last long. " _Glyph got the ship nearby?!"_ I thought to my Ghost over the gunfire I was making. _"I can't get us back to orbit, something is disrupting the signal!"_ He replied. I then looked at the Warp gate and saw it was still open. _"Thinking what I'm thinking?"_ I thought to him through the link we shared. _"Unfortunately. Yes. Yes I am"._ _"Get the ship in our inventory and get ready for one big leap of faith"._ _"Done, now go!"_ "Here goes everything!" I said aloud as I ran for the portal and leaped into it, and the next thing I know everything went blank.

* * *

I was met with a bright light that prevented me from seeing anything. I closed my eyes and tried to readjust them the best I can by rubbing them and then opened them again n to see I was in a forest. A much better place than I was last time, in the middle of old Russia like the first Destiny game.

" **Guardian? Eyes up guardian".** I heard the familiar voice of Noland North which was Glyph's, making me sit up and look around. "Where are ya buddy?" I asked and my answer was my Ghost appearing right before me supporting the Warlock Ghost shell he was proudly wearing. "Ugh, if there's one thing we need to be wary of in the future. It's Vex tech, it's why I don't mess with it unlike Cayde". I said standing to my full height. **"When we get back to the tower I suggest we stay away from anything Vex for a week if we can avoid it".** Glyph suggested. "No arguments here buddy". I agreed whilst looking around. "Hey uh. Got any idea where we are?" I asked my Ghost. **"Yea. I'll get right on that when I figure out what happened to the moon".** He said as he was looking up. "Huh?" I followed the direction and saw the moon was cracked. "What the? How? How are we here? I swear the next Vex I see I'm going to go on a rampage". I said mostly to myself in shock.

" **This world familiar to you Connor?"** Glyph asked me as he looked back down to me. "Yea, just trying to wrap my head around the situation is kinda hard for me at the moment". I replied before continuing as I summoned my Sparrow. "I'll fill ya in on the way, we need to find an open area to summon our ship to get a better mode of transport". I explained as my Ghost then disappeared and I floored it past the trees of the forest.

" _So what is this world since you seem to recognise it by looking at its moon?"_ _"First off we're in a completely different universe from our own. And this universe is called RWBY. But ruby is spelt with a w instead of a u. I'll explain when we're in the air, but the point is that humanity is in a similar situation like the one back in our universe. However unlike the last city, humanity has been sanctioned into 4 Kingdoms where the Darkness in this world which is the Creatures of Grimm. Grimm feed of negative emotions and kill anything they can get their claws, pincers talons and such on. I mean that seem familiar?"_ I said asking the last question to Glyph. _"Kinda sounds like the Taken when you put it into perspective. But, you know. Without risking being taken and joining their ranks"._ _"You got that right. We're coming up on a clearing"._ I said as we then came to an open area and was devoid of civilisation for miles.

Glyph came into view and turned to me as the Sparrow disappeared. Then our ship appeared above us which was the Eos Raptor and we were transmatted aboard. I then got into the cockpit and took the controls. **"So, what's the plan?"** Glyph asked as I looked at him. "First off we're gonna need information just in case. See if you can sneak your way into the CCT's systems and pull what you can. We're going to need every edge we can get in this new world". Stated as I looked forward in the direction I was flying the ship. **"You know what's going to happen in this world…don't you?"** He asked me in which I sighed and nodded before responding. "Yea. I do. But the way it ends is not pretty. But now that we're here, we can make a difference. And give these people a happy ending that they deserve, call it cheesy and all but it's the truth". I explained.

" **I need to ask. Why didn't you warn the Vanguard…"** "About the Red Legion? Oryx? The House of Wolves or Crota or even Siva earlier, or tell them where I was originally from day 1?" I interrupted and looked at my Ghost who nodded. "Would you have believed me Glyph? Zavala would've thought I was insane Cayde would be on the lines of not believing me. Ikora would've thought I was not in the right state of mind even if I'm a warlock like her". I stated. "If I told them earlier they would've taken it for granted and we might not have destroyed the Black Garden's heart. Or even be able to everything that I've done for the City to keep it stand before the Red Legion hit, having foreknowledge is not an easy thing or is it just a gift. It's also a curse knowing that you try so hard but all your efforts are in vain for the people you try to save". I sighed looking away from Glyph.

" **But your foreknowledge saved a lot of people when the Red Legion attacked us. Those people are alive because of you. But when we came across the Guardians who died without their powers while escaping the city, there was nothing you could do even if you tried your hardest to try. You can't save everybody Connor".** My ghost said stating the fact that it was. "But I can damn try my hardest to save as many as I can". I Replied before looked back at Glyph. "And that is something that's in my blood even before I became a Guardian and was tossed into your universe". **"I wouldn't have you any other way Connor".** Glyph responded in a tone that would make him smile. "Thanks buddy". I smiled back under my helmet.

" **Ok where do we start?"** "Well, like I said before swipe what you can from the world's CCT network without being detected and get all the basic information so you could catch up on what this world has to offer". I explained. **"Undetected? Did you forget who you're talking to?"** He said to me which made me smile and roll my eyes. "Also we need to know where we are in this universe's plot. I was lucky to be at the start of Destiny and become your Guardian. Which I would never trade for anything by the way".

" **Feeling's mutual partner. What about our lives here? What do we do? Since I can't figure out a way to get in contact with the Vanguard".** Hmm. Good question. "Well we can lay low until we figure out where we are and the closest Kingdom, preferably Vale since that's where everything takes place there". I pointed out. "I'm also going to need some casual clothing to fit in a little more but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right now we need to find a place and take up inventory on what we have with us so we know what we can use".

" **Alright, I've scanned the CCT and have found that we're close to the Kingdom of Vale and I know a landing spot where we can set up camp that's not too close to the kingdom that we'll get noticed".** "You never disappoint buddy". I smiled. **"What would you do without me?"** "True mate, true". I chuckled as I then turned the ship in the direction of Glyph's coordinates.

* * *

(Normal Pov)

Little did the Guardian his Ghost didn't realise that they had been followed by an individual who wore a red tattered cloak and a Greatsword on his back. He then pulled out a mobile device from his pocket and held it to the side of his head. "Hey, it's Qrow. Yea I found the disturbance alright. You believe it if I told ya".

* * *

 **There ya have it everybody! With this started for the rest of the story I will put this on hold until I see the feedback. Like I said before, If I get 5 positive or constructive reviews I will continue this story. Now as for the gear I was using here it is.**

 **Armour: Ego Talon IV (Full set)**

 **Kinetic Weapons: khvostov 7g-0x, Hawkmoon, The Forward Path, Song Of Justice VI, The Time-Warn Spire, Better Devils**

 **Energy Weapons: Hardlight, MIDA Mini-Tool, Coldheart, Restoration VIII**

 **Power Weapons: G** **jallarhorn, Eternities edge, Persuader, Invective, Merciless, Deadpan Delivery, Dark Drinker**

 **Ghost Shell: Warlock Shell**

 **Sparrow: Hastilude**

 **Ship:** **Eos Raptor**

 **Now that may seem to be a bit too much but you need to take this in mind that I've been n the Destiny universe for some time and made sure that I obtained as many Legendary and Exotic weapons as I could. I mean...wouldn't you? Also I do intend to add more but they will be in storage on the Ship so that there's a somewhat Balance.**

 **But a Guardian in Remnant? I'm not sure there was a balance in the first place. -_-**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little teaser of such of a chapter. And in the words of Ikora Rey.** **May the Light Guide you in your Travels. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	2. Guardians are Guardians, no matter what

**Hello Guardians! and Welcome back on such a short notice!**

 **I mean 5 positive reviews within a day and a half? Holy Jesus! I never had people review that fast before! in all honesty thank you for all the support! As I was playing destiny I finally managed to get to Light level 300 and I'm very keen for the first expansion as well as all the precious loot that will follow! Because we all want that sweet, sweet loot am I right Guardians?!**

 **Now I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of A new light in Remnant! I apologise if it's shorter than the last one because this was a bit of a struggle to get done. However with the direction I plan to take this will be good, I just need to find a way to get there.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Guardians are Guardians, no matter what.**

" _Connor? Yes I'm very familiar with him. Unlike many Warlocks I've seen he stands out the most in my perspective. He's an interesting soul, he not only focuses on his studies on his own Guardian class, but on Titans and the Hunters as well. Whenever one sees one thing and nothing else. Connor works outside the box and finds his answers. After everything he's done for the Tower he asks for nothing in return, he's often a Lone wolf type of Guardian but if ordered to work in a fire team._

 _I've seen him fight in his own unique way, singing to music out loud while defeating enemies on the battlefield, and when he does you can hear the emotion in his voice as he does it. But sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head as he does this, but I know it is not my place to ask unless he wants to talk about it._

 _Long story short. Connor is a Warlock which I had the honour of knowing"._

 _\- Warlock Vanguard Ikora Rey on Warlock Connor._

* * *

It has been roughly a fortnight since we arrived on Remnant and we managed to put a cover over the Eos Raptor so that we wouldn't be seen from above, I know we had the option of stealth drives but after what happened with Eris's ship and the Oryx's Dreadnaught I wasn't gonna take any chances on this one. Sorry Cayde.

I inspected our campsite and in all honesty I felt like a Hunter in the wilderness back on earth. The ship had a tarp over it and I set it up so I had some cover in case it started to rain and under the cover I had a small fire pit which I was sitting by just staring into the fire. Let's just say I wasn't a normal Warlock as you may think, I took tricks from Titans and Hunters such as surviving alone in the wilderness.

I then went through what we had in our inventory on last time before letting my mind wonder. Right now we have a good amount of weapons and ammo to go with em. Thanks to the amount of Glimmer I stashed over my years as a Guardian I've accumulated a lot to keep our weapons stocked. Along with the emergency resupply given to us when there's no ammo to grab. The emergency resupply fills up both Kinetic and power weapons with half of their reserves available to use. This was apparent in Destiny but Destiny 2? I wasn't sure about that. I also took the time to grab a couple of Vehicles other than my Sparrow, unorthodox as it may seem but it pays to be prepared for any situation

The Kinetic weapons I have on me are, my khvostov 7g-0x, Hawkmoon, The Forward Path, Song Of Justice VI, The Time-Worn Spire, Sweet Business, MIDA Multi-Tool and Better Devils.

Yea I actually managed to find that Gatling rifle, no way was I passing up to have it. So yea.

Energy weapons fill in with, Hardlight, MIDA Mini-Tool, Coldheart, Restoration VIII, The Hero's Burden and Uriel's Gift.

And lastly my Power weapons, my Gjallarhorn, Eternities edge, Persuader, Invective, Merciless, Deadpan Delivery, Dark Drinker, The Day's Fury and The Wardcliff Coil.

If you're wondering how I got the Khvostov and the beastly Gjallarhorn, I actually built them when the Rise of Iron came round and they are classed as my weapons and no one else's. I did give the Blueprints for the Khvostov to the Tower when I got my Auto-rifle, though the ones manufactured by the Tower would be in the legendary rating since mine is one of a kind and is highly modifiable.

After I went through a mental checklist of what we can use when the time comes I then let my mind drift off and relax a bit. Many thoughts were going through my head such as being here in RWBY, what to do for the cannon, how am I going to beat the enemies that threaten humanity? I pulled a small ember from the fire and created a small orb of Sol light in my hands and just played around with it. It's a pass time and serves as an exercise for Warlocks to keep their concentration of the light's power in their hands, it never fails to amaze me that I can do this now. I then let the light disperse and fade out as I release it from my hand. I then laid down and rested my head against a log and let sleep take me.

* * *

 _(Red Legion first contact, Ghaul's command ship)_

 _My Ghost and I bolted towards where Amanda would pick us up but we couldn't get any signal at all. Knowing it was futile I tried to at least do something. We then turned our attention to the Traveller._ _ **"How do we come back from this?"**_ _Glyph asked out loud._

" _You don't"._

 _We turned our attention to the Leader of the Red Legion Dominus Ghaul. "Welcome to a world without Light". He stated as I felt something strong pulling me from the inside._ _ **"Connor, something's wrong…"**_ _Stated Glyph as he fell to the deck and with me on my knees. I grabbed my Ghost and tried to stand and got a glimpse of Ghaul but knew what will happen next._

" _Do not look at me CREATURE!" Ghaul said as he kicked me right in the gut sending me across the deck, but I held my Ghost close to my chest and not letting go. I saw my HUD was scrambled and looked at Ghaul again, but not with fear, but rage. I tried to stand again but I felt it was difficult. "You are weak! Undisciplined. Cowering behind walls". He said as he started walking up to me. "You'll never understand what we went through. The pain we had to take, the struggle, the challenges we had to overcome to get where we are now!" I roared back at him. "Is that so?" Ghaul asked. "Damn right, I know one thing's for sure, you think you can take what doesn't belong to you? You're damn wrong". I said. "You're not brave. You merely forgotten the fear of death". He stated as he leaned in close. "Allow me to reacquaint you". He then back handed me and I skidded towards the edge and saw Glyph fall overboard. "Glyph!" I called as I saw him fall into the ruined city._

" _Your kind never deserved the power you were given". Ghaul said continuing his steps towards me. "That's what you think, but I doubt the Traveller will give a Cabal its power just so you can use it for your own personal gain". I said as I crawled to face him. "You speak as if you can win". He replied. "I can and I will". I seethed. "I am Ghaul. And your light…" He said pointing to the traveller. "…is mine". I then started laughing lightly which got his attention. "When I get back here, I'm gonna kill you Dominus Ghaul". I spat. He then leaned a little closer towards me. "Is that a weak threat?" "It's a Guarantee". I seethed with as the rage in my system. Ghaul then stood at his full height._

" _We shall see". He said as he kicked me off the edge of his ship and I plummeted towards the ground. After that everything went black._

* * *

" _Connor!"_ Glyph shouted as I shot up panting a little and got my bearings back. _"You ok?"_ He asked me. _"Yea, yea I'm alright. Damn it, that's still forever etching at my brain"._ I thought back. _"Well better get yourself together because we got movement"_ I then looked around all the while checking my radar. I then heard the trees rustle a little and stood to my full height making sure I wasn't showing that I was alerted. I then walked behind the ship and pulled out Eternities' edge as I saw who was following me get closer on the Radar and made my move and blinked behind them and pointed my sword at their back.

"Spill it mate. Why are you following me? Better yet, didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to stalk people when they're minding their own business?" I said, as the person turned around I instantly recognised him.

It was Qrow Brawnwen.

"Easy now, I didn't come all this way just to fight ya". Qrow said to me. I then swapped Eternities' Edge for Hawkmoon and aimed it at him. I know Qrow is a good guy but it's pretty much second nature to be cautious when you're a Guardian so it's forever hardwired into my brain, it never failed me yet and doesn't really plan to anytime soon. "I'll hold ya up to that". I replied as Qrow then turned around to face me. "I come sending a message for a proposition". He said to me. _"Glyph?"_ _I can't detect any lies in his voice. But I thought you knew a lot about Remnant?"_ _"I do, I'm just being cautious, this world isn't as black and white as you may think"._ I mentally replied to my Ghost before lowering Hawkmoon but still on guard. "Alright I'm willing to listen". I said to Qrow who then nodded.

"Come to think of it, by that tone of voice you seem young, how old are ya?" He asked me. "Dude, if you were in my line of work you wouldn't believe me". I replied. "Uh huh, sure. Also I know about that little robot of yours so don't think I saw that either". The Huntsman said as he pulled out his flask and taking a swig. _"Well no point in hiding now"._ I then nodded and Glyph appeared right next to me. **"Ok you've found us now what do you plan to do?"** "I can't tell ya the amount of questions I have right now. But an old friend of mine would want to have a few words with you that are too sensitive to talk about here at the current moment". Qrow explained as he then handed me a small piece of paper and I then looked at it with Glyph's eyes serving as a light as he looked at it as well.

 _If you're reading this then my associate has found you and I've been tracking your movements ever since you've arrived here. I believe that an individual of your talents can be more than a simple savoir. I understand your trust and you have no reason to trust me right away, and have every reason to distrust me._

 _All I ask is that we meet for a moment and listen for what I have to say. I will not force you to accept and have the choice to decline my offer._

 _If you decided to accept there is a time and date on this note on where we shall meet and have our little chat. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _-Professor Ozpin._

" **Professor Ozpin huh? Well what do you think?"** Glyph said as he we then looked at each other. "Well I think Vale is nice this time of year huh?" I replied to him as Glyph then materialised the note in our pack and then looked at Qrow. "Alright we'll take you up on that offer". I stated as Qrow nodded in response and tossed us something, I caught it and saw it was.

A hotel room key?

"Ozpin wanted somewhere for you to stay in the Kingdom before you meet him, consider it a sign of trust. I'll see ya round. Guardian". He said before disappearing in the bushes and out of sight. I looked at the key and my Ghost stowed it in the pack and I turned to him. "Get everything ready, we're leaving now". I said to Glyph and he nodded in response and I began putting out the fire with dirt as my Ghost put the tarp away in our inventory, I then transmatted inside the ship and walked to the cockpit then fired up the engines.

'I guess Ozpin is eager to meet me, but that doesn't mean he's cryptic as all fuck like Zur or Eris now that I think about it. Regardless I will stop Salem and put an end to all those who threaten the people of this world, Human or Faunus'. I thought to myself as the ship then began to ascend and we flew off to the Kingdom of Vale.

* * *

 **There you have it fellas! Now next chapter we'll be on our way to Beacon Academy and we'll see Headmaster Ozpin himself. Now I saw the mistake with Ghaul's name and I thank the person who pointed that out. It should be fixed in the last chapter when this one is posted. Now as you can see there have been more Legendary and Exotic weapons added to the arsenal as well as some more tools of destruction but I won't say at this point in time. Give ya a little tease of all the weapons that are available.**

 **That said I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know you're thoughts on the story's progress. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
